


I Would Give You My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard gets home after a really long day, he finds Frank covered in yellow paint. And for a young, art-loving person, that's really something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybegasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegasoline/gifts).



Their first apartment is rather small and old. They have to buy new furniture and throw out everything else, because they’re both really fucking scared of cockroaches and other bugs, but it’s fine. The first night they spend in there, they share a little mattress, not really a bed, snuggled next to each other because earlier that day they’d discovered the heaters were broken. It’s the middle of October and it’s really cold, but they’re both happy nonetheless. 

After two months, the place finally looks nice. It finally looks like someone lives there. To their surprise, neither of them leaves too much of a mess and it’s comfortable to spend time there. 

It’s the first time Gerard shares an apartment with someone. Truth be told, he never even shared a _room_ with someone before, so it’s like stepping into an unknown river, but so far it feels incredible. He feels invincible by Frank’s side and he can say without much hesitation that he’s never been this happy before.

Frank, though, is another thing. He seems fidgety all the time, like he just can’t get used to living with Gerard and after a few weeks, it gets kind of suspicious. Gerard starts to notice it; he’d catch Frank standing in the middle of the room staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face. And yes, it’s creepy, but it also makes Gerard question things and that’s even worse. Isn’t Frank happy here; isn’t he happy with _him_? Is there something wrong?

“What’s wrong, Frankie?” he asks eventually, feeling a knot tie in his stomach unpleasantly. Frank purses his lips and hums in response.

They’re sitting on the couch, watching something random (they were supposed to hang out with Mikey tonight, but he called and said he had to cancel it – he said it was because he was feeling sick, but Gerard could hear a girl giggle in the background). 

Frank looks around the room and sighs, resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder. “I don’t like it here, Gee,” he whines and okay, this is probably the worst thing he could have said. Gerard’s breath gets stuck in his throat and he pulls away, making Frank look up. 

“What do you mean?” he questions with a small heart beating frantically in his chest. Is Frank about to break up with Gerard? Jesus Christ, of course he is. Who could possibly stand his annoying personality, stupid rambling and who could look at his face every day without wanting to puke? Yeah, exactly. No one. 

Frank shrugs, obviously not realizing what’s going on in Gerard’s head. “I don’t like the walls.”

“You don’t like the walls? What’s wrong with them?” Gerard frowns and wishes he wouldn’t be so fucking confused with the situation. 

“They’re grey,” Frank explains and rolls his eyes like he simply can’t believe Gerard hadn’t noticed this. “They’re just… they’re awful. I don’t think we have enough money to buy paint and fix it, but I… I hate the walls.”

Gerard lets out a relieved sigh and throwing his arm around Frank’s shoulder, he hugs him happily. Okay, he can fix this. If Frank hated him and wanted to break up with him, that would be a problem. But grey walls, that he can work with. “I’m sure we’ll save enough money soon, honey,” he reassures him and Frank hums again. 

*

Another five or six weeks later, they decide to buy the paint even though they haven’t really saved much since their last conversation. Frank wants the walls to be yellow (because according to him, it will look like sun is always shining down on them) and Gerard agrees. Because Gerard doesn’t really care about the walls, to be honest. Frank also insists that he paints them on his own and since Gerard’s never been into this kind of stuff, he just disappears in the morning to spend another day in the park, sketching. 

It sounds boring to half the people, but it’s not boring at all for Gerard. He loves sitting outside, even though it’s really cold; he loves watching people move around, too busy with their lives to notice him. It’s kind of weird to watch real people and then bent over and draw superheroes with his sketchbook on his knee, but it works for him. The day passes by like nothing; he doesn’t even realize it’s noon. When he checks his phone for time, it’s almost four in the afternoon and he guesses he can go home now. He closes his sketchbook, feeling the familiar feeling in his gut; the feeling that he’s achieved something. He’d spent the whole day drawing and he’s actually about to publish this one. He smiles sub-consciously on his way to their apartment with his fingers twitching; he wants to re-draw everything, work on every idea that had crossed his mind earlier. 

When he gets to the apartment, though, Frank is nowhere to be seen. The walls in the living room are covered in shiny yellow, but the walls in the kitchen are untouched and when he enters their bedroom, only one and a half walls are painted. Others remain grey. 

Frank’s small figure is kind of hiding in the corner. He’s sitting on the ground with his knees pulled close to his chest. Gerard notices he’s barefoot and his feet are covered in paint up to his ankles. The same damage has been caused to his arms – Frank’s wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and from his shoulders down to the tips of his fingers, the yellow paint is smeared around. But what hits Gerard the most in the face is how unhappy Frank looks. 

“Baby? What happened?” he asks carefully and throwing his coat on the bed, he steps closer and squats down in front of his boyfriend. He gently brushes a few lost locks of Frank’s hair away from his face, biting down on his lip so he wouldn’t smile – there is yellow in Frank’s hair as well.

Frank sighs and looks up with his big, puppy eyes. “I ran out of paint,” he announces sadly. “Because I’m fucking stupid and I can’t even manage to buy enough paint. That’s why I ran out of it.”

And Gerard might be blind or stupid as well, because he doesn’t see it as a problem; Frank could have just walked out of the apartment and buy more paint. But it’s obviously a struggle for him, so Gerard just hums and sits down beside Frank, leaning his back against the wall.

“How can I cheer you up, honey?” he tries. He hasn’t always been like this; they used to fight a lot before Gerard learned his lesson – Frank is sometimes oversensitive about the most stupid things and it took him a while before he realized this. But now, he knows he’s just got to wait for a few minutes before Frank’s bad mood goes away. Meanwhile, he might just be a charming, caring boyfriend. He can totally do that.

“Well, I like fucking,” Frank comments, but his voice gives away that he doesn’t actually mean this. 

Gerard snorts, but then his smile fades and he catches Frank’s palm in his hand, squeezing it. His breath quickens as he leans closer and brushes his lips against Frank’s earlobe. “Thinking about that, I’d really love to fuck you. You’re beautiful covered in paint.”

“What?” Frank breathes out and turns around to face Gerard, their faces ridiculously close to each other. “I didn’t really-“

“I know you didn’t mean it,” Gerard cuts him off and brings their twined hands up, staring at Frank’s fingers. “But I did.”

Frank gives a nervous laugh before shaking his head. “Don’t be silly. I look ridiculous,” he argues, but the sadness that had been present in his voice just a few seconds ago is now gone and replaced by a playful tone. 

Gerard gets up, saying “Come on,” and reaching his hand out for Frank to catch it. Frank raises his eyebrow, but eventually obeys and holds onto Gerard’s palm as he brings Frank up to his feet. “I’ll show you,” Gerard adds as he leads Frank to their bed, taking hold of his coat just to throw it away. 

“You will show me what?” Frank asks when Gerard pushes on his shoulders and makes him sit down on the bed. Gerard drops to his knees almost immediately and starts unzipping Frank’s pants. He then makes Frank lay back and Frank, who is in too much awe to argue or fight back or ask anything else, becomes an easily controllable puppet in Gerard’s hands. 

Gerard eventually undresses Frank completely and after getting rid of his own clothes, he joins his younger lover in the bed. There’s nothing awkward about it; Gerard loves seeing Frank naked and he knows it’s also reversed. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about – they might have been anxious the first time they got naked around each other, but that was about three years ago and now, there’s only love left. It’s a well-known fact that love makes you see your partner in a new, special way, where everything’s beautiful and tempting. 

“I still look ridiculous, though,” Frank comments after a few moments of kissing when Gerard finally pulls away and licks his wet lips. 

Gerard traces his fingers along the line of Frank’s collarbone and smiles to himself, leaning down and placing an open-mouthed kiss to Frank’s Adam’s apple. “You’re so blind. You’re a fucking work of art.”

“Gee,” Frank exhales and is obviously taken aback by Gerard’s words. Being compared to a work of art is definitely something Frank’s never heard before. 

But, for Gerard, it’s quite true. He spent five years at art school, staring at old paintings and analyzing them, trying to tell what time they come from; and Frank covered in yellow paint is still the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. It’s astonishing, he can barely control himself. He wants to hold Frank’s hand again, stare at his painted fingers, kiss them and admire them to no end.

He ends up brushing his lips down Frank’s shoulders, kissing him in the crook of his elbow, following the line of yellow down to his wrist. He caresses Frank’s other hand with his palm, breathing in the smell of paint, tasting it on his tongue. He can’t get enough and he gets lost in Frank’s skin in _seconds_ ; his lips become a weapon that he discovers a brand new world with. 

He slowly trails his tongue down Frank’s chest to his abdomen and brushes his fingers against his sides, gripping his hips fiercely. Soon enough, after kissing Frank’s inner thighs and pressing his cheeks against the warm skin there, he finally gets to Frank’s calves. It’s such a short time until he gets to his ankles – Frank’s ankles are the most painted parts of his body, along with his feet and toes. And yeah, Gerard totally doesn’t have a thing for that. Not at all.

He, however, ends up kneeling at Frank’s feet and it must look ridiculous from Frank’s point of view (except Frank’s breath is louder and more shallow than usual, so maybe it’s not that ridiculous after all). Gerard feels like he can’t get enough of Frank’s skin; he wants to keep his eyes closed and stare at the paint smeared around all at the same time, and he wants to touch every inch of Frank’s body with his hands, but he can’t. It’s not in his power, but God knows he fucking wants to. He can’t even decide whether he wants to be gentle and play with Frank’s skin carefully, or if he wants to scratch, grab, squeeze and bite. 

He brushes his cheek against Frank’s calf, squeezing his ankle with his free hand while the other remains on Frank’s knee. When he looks up, his vision kind of blurry, Frank’s looking down on him, still in awe. His face looks like, ‘Am I really doing this to you?’, probably because Gerard’s moves are simply frantic, as if he didn’t know where to put his hands first and what part of Frank’s body he should kiss. 

It’s ridiculously difficult for Gerard to pay attention to Frank’s face again and come to his senses. It’s too damn hard to let go of Frank’s feet and his wrists and his fingers, but he does so in the end and he finally presses his lips against Frank’s again, closing his eyes. Gerard relaxes immediately and he lets Frank carry the weight of his body, pushing their chests together. It feels amazing, and Gerard can feel his fingers are marked with the yellow paint, almost as if there was dust on his fingertips, lingering there, just waiting to be smeared around Frank’s neck, Frank’s stomach, Frank’s spread legs. 

“You still think you look ridiculous?” Gerard whispers as he tangles his fingers in Frank’s hair, feeling sweat and more paint. 

Frank shakes his head reluctantly and swallows, placing his hand on the back of Gerard’s neck. He pulls Gerard closer, until he reaches his ear with his mouth and whispers back, “Now I just really want you to fuck me. And I mean it this time.”

Gerard nods right away, untangling his fingers from Frank’s hair and propping up on his elbows, still beautifully close to Frank’s face; it bring a new perspective and Gerard really fucking loves it. His muscles tense when he sees Frank reach down and squeeze his own erection, staring right into Gerard’s eyes when doing it. And yeah, he would love Frank to touch Gerard’s erection as well and just jerk him off like they used to do it back when they couldn’t afford living together. But the look on Frank’s face, that needy look that almost _begs_ for it – and Gerard’s own need that is almost unbearable, he’s about to jump out of his skin, no kidding about that – is stronger. 

The sex is as messy as Gerard’s behavior before. At one point, he thrusts quickly and deep, and only seconds later, he slows his pace and makes it almost gentle. 

“I still hate the walls, though,” Frank comments when it’s over and he’s covering Gerard’s body with his own. He rests his chin on Gerard’s chest and grins. 

Gerard laughs and curling a yellow-painted lock of Frank’s hair around his forefinger, he says, “Fuck the walls, you have me to stare at.”


End file.
